hindi_song_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shalmali Kholgade,Monali Thakur:Rey Aga Bai Halla Machaye Rey
Lyrics of the song Rey Aga Bai Halla Machaye Rey This Song and Poster is from Movie Aiyyaa. This song and this poster copyright is believed to belong to the Producers of the film. Tracklist * Movie = Aiyyaa * Song = Rey Aga Bai Halla Machaye Rey * Artist = Rani Mukherjee,Prithviraj * Music = Amit Trivedi * Singer = Shalmali Kholgade,Monali Thakur * Lyrics = Amitabh Bhattacharya * Year = 2012 * Genre = Item song * Publisher = Viacom 18 Motion Pictures, AKFPL Production click on link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHwlXtF3zXs to watch video Ahhaa.. Ahhaa.. Ahhaa... deva kaay karun....un un Siski bharu...un un un Rey majhadeva... ka..ei karun.. Biraha saudai (o ho) banke shehnai (o ho) Kaano mein thumari chhed jaaye rey --> kaano mein thumari chhed jaaye rey Tan ki deewani (o ho) mann ki naa maani (o ho) Mann bola tan beyiman haay rey --> mann bola tan baiman haay rey...... --> haaye Rey aga bai halla machaye rey --> rey aga bai halla machaye rey Key laagi laagi laagi kaisi man mein agan hai --> jaagi jaagi jaagi yovan mein chubhan hai Aga bai halla machaye rey --> rey aga bai halla machaye rey... Aiyaah..aiyaah..aiyaah..ah..ai...yaah.. Ahhaa.. Bat bat bat bat ba.ba.ba....bat... baali.... ba ba ba ba baali..... Baali um --> baali umar se laali thodi maang ke maine khwabon ki rangoli hayi sajaai Aayi laxmanrekha bhi mai laankh ke --> haye kaisiye talab kheench laayi Aaye piya ki mehak jahan sandhali (sandhali) --> mor man ka bharey rey angdaai Chhod bagiya ko bhagi aisi main kali (main kali) --> mujh bhanwaro ki bhaaye parchhai Pinjre ki maari (o ho) hirni bechari (o ho) Sheron se jaake naina ladaaye rey --> sheron se jaake naina ladaaye rey Tann ki deewani (o ho) mann ki naa maani (o ho)Mann bola tan beyiman haay rey --> mann bola tan baiman haay rey...... --> haaye Rey aga bai halla machaye rey --> rey aga bai halla machaye rey Key laagi laagi laagi kaisi man mein agan hai jaagi jaagi jaagi yovan mein chubhan hai Aga bai halla machaye rey --> rey aga bai halla machaye rey... Aiyaah..aiyaah..aiyaah..ah..aiyaah.. Ahhaa.. Deva kaay karun....un un Siski bharu...un un un Rey majhadeva... ka..ei karun.. ---- www.galstu.com/sangeet ''' for more information about this '''Song or Movie please visit to Wiki ---- Please download TuneWiki for your mobile for lyrics. but song should be in your mobile storage. Please download Puffin (Free/Paid Version) browser for your mobile for flash support. Please download sing along (Free/Paid Version) for your mobile for lyrics. also copy .lrc file in your lyrics dir in your mobile storage to view lyrics with song. Please download MiniLyrics (Free/Paid Version) for Desktop. Please download Plugins for your media player (Windows Media,iTunes etc..) to view lyrics in your media player. for more information please visit to your online music store ''' '''We try our level best to match the lyrics from the song. So if you like the lyrics please click on share. If you find any changes in the lyrics then please let us know by comment. Category:Singer